Sacrificios en busca de la paz
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Frieda Reiss es presa de horribles pesadillas donde el muro María es destruido y su familia masacrada. No pudiendo pelear gracias a la voluntad del Rey 145, pero determinada a evitar las tragedias con las que sueña; Frieda buscará una alianza con el gobernante de Marley: Willy Tybur. What if/AU. ZekexFrieda/WillyxFrieda.
1. Pesadillas

**Capítulo 1**

 **Pesadillas**

Miró hacia arriba, y sobre el muro se asomaba el gigantesco rostro del titán colosal. Observó a su alrededor, las personas miraban perplejas a aquel ser que superaba la altura de la muralla.

Sintió cuando el pie del titán pateó la puerta del muro. Sintió la fuerza del aire empujando todo; vio los pedazos de puerta volar y caer por la ciudad, y a la gente corriendo presa del pánico.

Los titanes comenzaron a entrar, y sólo podía observar ese espectáculo dantesco. Unos eran devorados, los demás corrían por sus vidas.

—¡Mamá! —escuchó a lo lejos; y vio a un niño siendo llevado a la fuerza por un soldado junto a otra pequeña, mientras él contemplaba con horror cómo su madre era devorada por un titán de cabello rubio.

—¡Frieda!

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor; los libreros, el escritorio de su padre, la mesa de centro donde descansaba una taza con té de limón ya frío. Se incorporó un poco para quedar sentada en el sillón donde el sueño la había vencido, tirando en el trayecto un libro que descansaba en su regazo al suelo.

Antes de que ella pudiera recogerlo, fue su hermano mayor quien lo hizo, y quien depositó el libro en la mesa junto al té.

—Te hubiera llevado cargada a tu habitación como de costumbre para no despertarte —su semblante se tornó entonces serio—, pero estabas teniendo una pesadilla, o eso parecía.

Se sostuvo la cabeza; y aún adormilada, se rascó el costado derecho detrás de su oreja, acomodando su cabello en el proceso.

—Ulklin —bostezó, no sin cubrir su boca con una mano—. Fue como si hubiera tenido un sueño muy largo.

—Uno no muy bueno, estabas bastante intranquila —dijo con preocupación. Tomó a su hermana de la barbilla cuando ella agachó el rostro, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Es el mismo sueño de siempre?

Asintió con la cabeza, desviando su mirada la cual se había tornado melancólica.

—Fri, tranquila, sólo es un sueño, los titanes no pueden atravesar las murallas —abrazó a su hermana, y acarició la espalda de ella de manera fraternal—. Los muros son altos y bastante fuertes, y los titanes no vuelan, ni son fantasmas como para que puedan entrar.

Hasta ahora, Frieda sólo había soñado con titanes entrando e invadiendo las ciudades, campos y pueblos; pero esta era la primera vez que había soñado algo más que eso, y era la primera vez que había soñado con algo más específico: el titán colosal.

—Ulklin… Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

—Frieda —la abrazó fuertemente, intentando tranquilizarla—. Sé que desde que tomaste el poder del tío Uri no has dejado de sentirte culpable de no cumplir lo que tanto deseabas.

—Acabar con los titanes y liberarnos a todos de las murallas —completó ella con voz entrecortada.

—Es eso.

—¡No! —Se separó de él—. Ulklin, no es cosa de culpas o no… Es que algo va a pasar.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente. Conocía a su hermana, y sabía que el temor que percibía en ella no debía ser tomado a la ligera. No entendía bien el poder del titán fundador, nadie fuera de su portador lo hacía; aun así, era consciente de que la carga sobre los hombros de su hermana era demasiado pesada.

Muchas veces cuando la escuchaba llorar, la veía en medio de sus crisis; o ella hablaba como si no fuera ella misma, sino la influencia de sus predecesores, se sentía culpable.

Él era el mayor de los hijos de Rod Reiss sin embargo, había permitido que su hermana, menor que él por una diferencia mínima, tomara en su lugar un poder demasiado grande como para resistirlo; poder que a ella le había condenado a vivir por solo 13 años más.

13 años de los que ya habían pasado más de 2.

Ella era la afectada directa del poder, pero era Ulklin el que se reprochaba haberse dejado convencer por ella, para que Frieda heredara el titán progenitor y no él.

La arropó como si fuera una niña pequeña cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella, tal y como él solía hacer cuando eran niños.

—Quédate —dijo con voz tierna—, como cuando éramos pequeños y dormíamos juntos.

Se le quedó mirando enternecido. En efecto, Ulklin era tan sólo un par de años mayor que Frieda y, sin embargo, para él siempre sería su hermanita así como Florian, la menor de todos ellos, lo era.

—Ya no somos unos niños —respondió entre risas.

—No seas aguafiestas —lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo para hacerlo caer sobre la cama; y abrazándose enseguida en un intento de atraparlo—. Ahora sí, a dormir.

No se atrevió a tratar de contradecirla de nuevo, además, ¿cómo negarle a su hermana un capricho tan simple como acompañarla en su sueño? Se acomodó junto a ella mientras Frieda se acurrucaba con él.

—Que descanses —depositó un beso en la frente de su hermana.

—Hasta mañana —dijo mientras bostezaba.

* * *

 _Observó a aquel hombre de cabello largo y barba que le suplicaba por hacer algo que tanto deseaba, pero que no podía: acabar con los titanes. Ante ella, ese extraño hombre que sabía del mundo exterior se había transformado en el titan atacante, el titán de la libertad._

 _Libertad… Su máximo sueño, y aquel que no debía intentar cumplir. La frustración por ello, la mataba._

 _Mordió su mano, pero no pasó nada; y ante ella, su propio titan peleaba con el atacante. ¿Porqué? ¿Cómo? Frieda era un fantasma fuera de su propio cuerpo que atestiguaba un espectáculo dantesco donde era derrotada por el titán atacante, y su columna era desprendida para posterior ingerirla, y así lograr apoderarse del titan fundador._

 _Peor fue ver a su familia ser masacrada sin ella poder ser más que mera espectadora en aquella visión infernal. Ulklin y Dikr exprimidos hasta la muerte, Abel, Florian y su madre, pisoteadas. No podía ver a su padre, pero seguro había muerto también. La dinastía Reiss, los descendientes de Ymir Fritz, muertos en la misma noche._

—¡No! —Gritó al despertar, sudorosa y agitada en la penumbra de su habitación. Lágrimas desesperadas brotaban de sus ojos.

—¡Frieda!

Estaba aún temerosa y desesperada debido a lo que acababa de ver. Volteó al escuchar su nombre y sentir las manos de su hermano mayor en sus hombros.

—Frieda, sólo fue una pesadilla —repetía el mayor de los hermanos Reiss—. ¡Tranquilízate!

Inhaló un par de veces, y se abrazó a su hermano de manera desesperada.

—¡Ulklin! —Lloraba amargamente en el pecho del mayor—. ¡Ulklin fue horrible!

La abrazó fuerte, presionando la cabeza de su hermana contra sí para intentar contenerla. Se sentía tremendamente culpable pues, si bien, a Ulklin varias veces le ha tocado consolar no sólo a Frieda, sino a todos sus hermanos; pero desde que heredó el poder de su tío Uri, las pesadillas y episodios depresivos de su hermana eran mucho más frecuentes y fuertes a comparación de los primeros 15 años de vida de Frieda.

¡Él debía haber asumido ese martirio de llevar al titán fundador! ¡Él! No ella, no su princesa.

—Frieda, cálmate por favor —le susurraba al oído—, sólo fue una pesadilla.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos desesperada. No podía hacer más que reconfortar la y estar para ella, y eso era por demás frustrante.

Y como esa, hubo muchas noches más. Si no era la masacre donde toda su familia moría, era el titan colosal rompiendo la muralla; o si no, era ver a las personas siendo devoradas por titanes dentro del territorio de las murallas.

—¿Frieda? —Decía Ulklin al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de la reina. Había ido a buscarla esa mañana, preocupado de cómo habría ella pasado la noche luego de haber tenido una de sus crisis tras visitar la granja de su familia, donde trabajaban y vivían los Lenz, cuya hija había sido mucama de su familia años atrás—. ¿Frieda? —volvió a tocar.

Abrió la puerta, esperando que la falta de respuesta fuera debido a que ella simplemente seguía dormida, o a que tal vez estuviera vistiéndose o algo así; no porque quisiera ver a su hermana en esa situación, sino porque era una posibilidad.

Frieda no estaba y de hecho, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida; toda la habitación estaba en perfecto orden como si las sirvientas recién hubieran hecho su trabajo.

Se hubiera dirigido a las habitaciones de sus otras dos hermanas más pequeñas a buscarla, pues Frieda en ocasiones pasaba la noche con ellas; pero algo sobre la almohada captó su atención, por lo que fue hasta la cama de su hermana, y recogió aquella epístola.

 _Ulklin:_

 _Sí, sé que tú estás leyendo esto y me alegra, si puedo confiar en alguien, es en ti._

 _Tú has vivido conmigo mis "pesadillas", que no estoy muy segura de que sólo sean eso… Ojalá. Algo muy malo pasará si no hago algo, y aunque no puedo cumplir mi promesa de acabar con los titanes y liberar a la humanidad, no puedo seguir siendo la inútil de siempre aguardando a que sea el día en pasarte a ti este tormento; o a que las tragedias de mis sueños se cumplan._

 _Debes saber algo, y es que en la granja que cuidan los Lenz vive una niña pequeña de la edad de Florian. Su nombre es Historia y es la nieta de los Sres. Lenz. Ulklin, Historia es nuestra hermana; nuestro padre tuvo un amorío con Alma, ¿la recuerdas cuando trabajaba en casa y tú y yo éramos unos niños?_

 _Por eso es que voy tanto a esa granja, para cuidarla, saber cómo está, y poder darle un poco del amor que todos a su alrededor le han negado incluso papá. Ulklin, te lo suplico, búscala, protégela; ámala tanto como me amas a mí y a nuestros hermanitos. Historia no tiene la culpa de lo que nuestro padre y su madre hayan hecho, y sin embargo, es como si ella tuviera que pagar por los errores de quienes la engendraron._

 _En mi ausencia y en tanto regreso, si es que lo hago, tú serás el rey de las murallas. Nadie mejor que tú para asumir ese cargo pero, te lo suplico, mantén todo tal y como hasta ahora… Si tengo éxito en esto, tal vez haya una luz de esperanza para todos, aunque la verdad ni yo misma estoy segura de nada, pero es peor quedarme sin hacer nada._

 _Otra cosa que te pido encarecidamente es que tengan mucho cuidado. Cada que vayan a la cueva, asegúrate que Kenny y sus hombres estén cerca, ¡nunca vayan solos! Por favor, compláceme en eso… Y cuídense de un sujeto._

Sus ojos volaban por la cantidad de detalles en la descripción que Frieda había hecho sobre el portador del titan atacante con quien tantas noches había soñado, y quien siempre terminaba tomando su poder, y masacrando a toda la familia Reiss.

 _Advierte a la Policía Militar Central sobre este hombre… No quiero que una solo de mis pesadillas pueda cumplirse._

 _Diles a todos lo mucho que los amo. Quisiera poder prometer que pronto volveré, pero ni siquiera yo estoy segura de absolutamente nada. Sólo sé que debo encontrar la forma de superar el pacto que viene con este poder. Por ti, por nuestros hermanos, nuestra familia… Por la humanidad._

 _Con amor,_

 _Frieda._

Los Reiss y la policía militar central buscaron a la reina tan pronto Ulklin dio aviso de su partida, pero no había rastro de ella ni nadie que la haya podido ver. O supo cubrir bien sus pasos, o posiblemente haya utilizado la manipulación de recuerdos para lograr marcharse sin dejar rastro, registro, ni testigo alguno. Simplemente había desaparecido.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 _Oh si, yo otra vez, aquí con un nuevo fanfic para enkokorarl s... Y el cual es en su totalidad para Aredhiel._

 _¿A dónde habrá ido Frieda? Eso lo veremos más adelante... Dejen review, no se hagan, sé que están ahí XDD_

 _Besos!_

 _Hasta el siguiente update!_


	2. Huésped

**Capítulo 2**

 **Huésped**

—Shiganshina —suspiró—, al fin.— Pronunció cansada cuando, luego de un par de días de estar viajando casi sin descanso, finalmente estuvo ante la puerta del muro interior del distrito localizado al sur de la Muralla María.

Se ajustó la capucha de su capa para cubrir un poco mejor su rostro; si bien podía seguir manipulando los recuerdos de la gente como había venido haciendo hasta ahora, aún así prefería ser lo más discreta posible en esa travesía.

Pese a querer seguir con esa locura que había emprendido, la realidad es que estaba agotada. Caminó un poco por las calles del distrito hasta que divisó el río que atravesaba la ciudad. Dirigió entonces su andar hasta allá, y se sentó en los escalones que bajaban hacia la orilla del río. Suspiró cansada.

—A ver, ¿cuánto tengo? —tomó el bolso que se había llevado, donde sólo pudo echar un par de cambios de ropa y algo de dinero, el cual tomó para poder contar cuánto le quedaba—. Esto servirá, aunque debí haber tomado más.— No es que el dinero que Frieda llevaba consigo no fuera una cantidad considerable, ¡sí que lo era! Pero tampoco llevaba una gran fortuna consigo, por lo que sabía que lo que tenía en mente debía hacerlo rápido, y más le valía aprovechar bien los recursos con los que contaba si es que iba a echar mano de ellos.

Volvió a guardar el dinero y se recargó en la barda de aquellos escalones, estaba tan cansada que sentía que podía quedarse dormida en ese instante; y si bien ella era la portadora del titán fundador y soberana de los muros, no dejaba de ser una joven de 18 años de edad.

—Será mejor buscar una posada.— Se levantó de las escaleras y volvió a subir; miró al cielo, el atardecer y por consiguiente la noche, no tardarían en llegar. Debía apurarse en encontrar dónde poder descansar por esa noche.

—¡Escuchaste a Hannes, Mikasa!

—Eren.

La discusión de un par de niños que cargaban leña a sus espaldas llamó la atención de Frieda; especialmente un niño de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que hablaba con tanto apasionamiento y rabia.

—¡No están preparados para pelear contra ellos! —Apretaba los puños mientras observaba hacia la muralla—. ¿¡Qué pasará el día en que los titanes logren entrar!?

Aquel cuestionamiento del pequeño golpeó a Frieda como si le hubieran lanzado una roca. Observó a su alrededor: ella estaba de pie en la calle principal de la ciudad que conducía a la puerta del Muro María. Miró hacia arriba, y los ojos del temible titán colosal se asomaron por encima de la muralla. Hubo un estruendo, y pedazos de la puerta salieron volando para todos lados.

—¿Estás bien?

Aquella vocecilla la regresó a la realidad; la puerta de la muralla estaba intacta, y no había ningún titán asomándose por encima del muro. Todo estaba bien y normal… Excepto porque se dio cuenta que ese sueño sucedía justo donde ella se encontraba en esos momentos: El distrito de Shiganshina.

—¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar el pequeño quien, al ver a aquella muchacha con tal expresión de miedo en el rostro, se preocupó por aquella desconocida.

—Eren, tal vez no deberíamos molestarla.

—Descuida, no me están molestando —pronunció Frieda mientras tomaba aire para intentar tranquilizarse, ¿qué tan mal la debían haber visto esos niños como para que se preocuparan por una total desconocida?—. Estoy bien perdón si los asusté, sólo estoy cansada.

—¿Segura?

—Eren —reprendió Mikasa.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar.

—Eren, se hace tarde.

—Sí —tomó las cuerdas con las que ataba la madera a su espalda para llevar la leña, y volvió a mirar a la joven—, nosotros nos vamos.

Los tres asintieron respetuosamente con la cabeza antes de despedirse. Frieda ya se preparaba para borrar las memorias de esos niños sobre ella, cuando ella misma recordó lo que buscaba hacía unos instantes.

—Antes de que se vayan —sonrió—, verán, no soy de aquí y necesito un lugar dónde quedarme, ¿saben de alguna posada donde pueda alojarme? —Observó a Mikasa apuntar hacia una calle.

—Caminas unos metros hacia allá…

—¡Ven con nosotros a casa! —interrumpió el niño.

—Eren.

—Muchas gracias, pero no quisiera molestarlos a ustedes ni a sus padres —rechazó con cortesía, y siempre una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Vamos, no es molestia! —exclamó entusiasta—. Estarás más cómoda con nosotros que en un hostal.

—Eren, tu mamá…

—Estoy seguro que mi mamá estará de acuerdo —volteó a mirar nuevamente a la joven—. ¡Anda, di que sí!

Intentó negarse nuevamente de manera cortés. No quería dar molestias en casa ajena y además, tomando en cuenta que se estaba ocultando y tratando de pasar desapercibida, entre menos personas la vieran, mejor.

—Yo… —miró los brillantes y entusiastas ojos del pequeño, y por un instante se quedó sin palabras—. Está bien.

—¡Qué bueno! —Celebró Eren ante la mirada incómoda de Mikasa.

Los niños guiaron a Frieda a través de las calles de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de la familia Jaeger.

—¡Ya llegamos, mamá! —exclamó Eren en tanto entraron; y tanto él como Mikasa depositaron cerca de la entrada los leños que habían recolectado.

—Eren, Mikasa, me da gusto que estén de vuelta.— Terminó de secar el plato que lavaba, y volteó hacia la puerta de entrada que le quedaba a espaldas, se quedó mirando fijamente a la joven que llegaba junto a los pequeños—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Frieda con cortesía, inclinando su cabeza de manera respetuosa ante Carla.

—¡Mira, mamá! —Fue junto a la joven—, ella es… —se le quedó mirando con duda al recordar que no se habían presentado.

—Frieda… —estuvo a punto de decir su apellido, pero recordó su travesía y la misión personal que tenía, así que simplemente extendió su mano de manera amistosa hacia Carla, y sonrió—. Mi nombre es Frieda, encantada.

—Mucho gusto —correspondió al saludo.

—Se quedará con nosotros, mamá —dijo Eren con entusiasmo, a lo que Carla reaccionó con sorpresa.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—No, disculpe —interrumpió Frieda—, no deseo causarles ninguna molestia, Eren fue muy amable en ofrecerme alojamiento, pero en verdad no quiero molestarles; sólo necesito saber dónde queda alguna posada donde pueda quedarme, es todo.

—¡No! —replicó Eren—. Mamá, ¿verdad que puede quedarse? —dijo con ojos suplicantes.

—Eren… —se quedó mirando a su pequeño, y luego a la sonrojada muchacha que sólo sonreía apenada—, está bien —suspiró.

—¡Sí!

—Gracias —inclinó su cabeza con respeto hacia la mayor ante la cortesía de ésta de aceptarla en su casa; aún le daba vergüenza el incomodar, según su punto de vista, a una familia con su presencia, pero estaba muy agradecida.

—Mikasa, Eren, lávense las manos, ya vamos a cenar y tu padre no tardará en llegar.

—Sí mamá —ambos niños se retiraron para hacer lo que la mayor ordenaba.

Frieda se quedó mirando a ambos niños enternecida. ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus hermanos? Ulklin seguro estaría preocupado por ella, ¿cómo estarían sus otros 3 hermanos? ¿Sabrían ya de su ausencia?... ¿E Historia?

—Siéntate —dijo Carla—, te ves cansada, en un momento empiezo a servir la cena.

—¡No! Yo, por favor le suplico me deje ayudarle en algo, ya es mucha molestia la que estoy ocasionando.

Carla asintió con la cabeza y sonrió amablemente, ambas mujeres comenzaron a poner la mesa; y pese a que la mesa de los Jaeger era mucho más sencilla que el acomodo que los sirvientes de los Reiss hacían para la mesa de la casa donde la reina vivía, Frieda en verdad no era nada hábil con ese tipo de labores, ya que colocaba los cubiertos en sitios opuestos en donde se supone que deberían de ir; o incluso sobre los platos. Carla tuvo que indicarle cómo hacerlo correctamente, siempre con amabilidad.

—En verdad lamento las molestias, Sra. Jaeger.

—Descuida, además aprendes rápido —dijo mientras servía el guisado en los platos—. Eres rica, ¿cierto?

—Yo… —La miró con sorpresa.

—Es fácil de deducir —la tomó de las manos, y ambas mujeres se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa—. Tus manos están muy bien cuidadas, te ves una muchacha bastante fina y, y el que no sepas poner la mesa me hace pensar que tu sirvienta lo hacía por ti.

—Bueno —suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Tranquila, no tiene nada de malo —dijo con una sonrisa, para después tornar su semblante a seriedad total—. Pero sí me da curiosidad, ¿Porqué una muchacha rica y bella como tú está en Shiganshina sin un lugar para quedarse?

—Pues… —dudó unos instantes, y entonces acomodó un mechón de cabello que colgaba de la sien de Carla—. Olvida tus dudas acerca de mí, soy tu huésped, no soy una amenaza, y todo está bien con respecto a mí, sólo estoy de paso.— Bajó su mano y acomodó un tenedor.

—Está bien, iré por los niños —dijo Carla antes de levantarse de su silla.

Aliviada por haber podido evadir los cuestionamientos de su anfitriona, Frieda se recargó en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba. Suspiró cansada y entrecerró los ojos un instante, estaba en verdad agotada.

* * *

—Distrito Orvud al norte de la muralla Sina —guardó su pequeño cuaderno en el bolsillo interno de su saco—. Serán al menos dos días de viaje.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a la entrada de su casa, ajustó sus anteojos, y posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

—Por Eldia —dijo antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar a la vivienda—. Carla, Eren, Mikasa, ya llegué.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Frieda en automático volteó a ver; sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y horror, su piel blanca se tornó aún más pálida, y apenas podía respirar: Frente a ella se encontraba el hombre que noche a noche veía en sus sueños transformándose en titán para asesinarla a ella, y a su familia.

—¡Querido! —dijo Carla al llegar a recibir a su marido.

—Doctor Jaeger, bienvenido.

—¡Papá!

Dijeron Eren y Mikasa respectivamente, quienes llegaron enseguida de Carla.

—¡Mira, Frieda, él es mi papá!

 _«¿Frieda?»_ La mirada del jefe de familia se enfocó en la joven que lo miraba como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

 _«Frieda, ese nombre… No, ¡imposible!»_

—¿Frieda estás bien? —preguntó Eren al ver a su nueva amiga tan pálida y con aquella expresión en el rostro.

—No sabía que tendríamos invitados —volteó a mirar a su mujer.

—Es amiga de Eren —respondió Carla—, ¿te encuentras bien? —se acercó a Frieda al ver que no se movía ni respondía.

—Si… —se llevó una mano a la frente y, sacando fuerzas que ni ella sabía de dónde; sonrió a los presentes como si nada ocurriera—. Lo lamento, de pronto me sentí un poco mareada.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste, muchacha? —preguntó Carla, preocupada.

—Pues… —se quedó pensativa. Era cierto, si bien todo había sido a raíz de la sorpresa de ver a Grisha; la realidad es que desde que dejó su casa, no se había estado alimentando bien—. Esta mañana.

—Serviré la cena —dijo Carla—. Tomen asiento.

 _«Él… Ese hombre es el portador del titán atacante, ¡es el papá de Eren! ¿Cómo alguien de este distrito podría entrar a los territorios de la muralla Sina?»_

—Frieda, mi papá es doctor.

 _«¡Médico! ¡Así podrían dejarlo pasar en las puertas de control sin problema!»_

—El mejor en todo el mundo —complementó Carla mientras miraba con orgullo a su esposo—. Hace años hubo una epidemia en Shiganshina, incluso yo enfermé; pero Grisha nos salvó a todos de esa peste.

 _«Debo… ¡Debo asesinarlo! No puedo permitir que mate a mi familia; y si toma mi titan, de nada habrá servido haber llegado tan lejos.»_

La cena continuó de manera tranquila con charlas casuales entre la familia; mientras que Frieda escuchaba, observaba, y seguía pensando en qué hacer con Grisha. Y si bien, la opción más lógica en su situación sería matarlo, ante sus ojos veía cómo Carla lo miraba y le hablaba con amor, la admiración de Mikasa y Eren; y cómo este último hablaba emocionado con su padre.

Recordó en especial a sus hermanas más pequeñas, Florian y Abel, y la emoción de ambas niñas cuando su padre llega a casa. Y en ese momento recordó a su otra hermana, Historia. ¿Cómo estaría ella en esos momentos? Le rompía el corazón cada que recordaba la situación en la que se encontraba su media hermana, y en esos instantes deseó que su hermano hiciera lo que tan encarecidamente le pidió en su carta de despedida: proteger a Historia.

Cuando la cena por fin terminó, Carla llevó a Frieda a la habitación que habían designado para Mikasa cuando la pequeña se mudó a vivir con ellos.

—Gracias y, de nuevo, disculpen las molestias que les estoy causando; prometo que sólo será por esta noche.

—No te preocupes —dijo la mayor mientras acomodaba unas sábanas extras sobre la cama—. No es ninguna molestia.

—Gracias —sus ojos azules pasaron de Carla, hacia la niña—. Muchas gracias.

 _«Debo matarlo, pero… Eren, Mikasa, Carla; ¿Cómo pueden ellos estar emparentados con el que planea masacrar a toda mi familia y matarme? Mamá, papá, Ulklin, Dikr, Abel, Florian… ¡No puedo permitirlo!»_

El amanecer finalmente llegó a Shiganshina, y como en todos los hogares, también en el de los Jaeger se servía el desayuno.

—¿Pero porqué tienes que irte? —preguntó Eren, decepcionado.

—Seguro Frieda tiene cosas importantes qué hacer —dijo Grisha, ajustando sus lentes al momento de fijar su mirada en la joven que se sentaba al lado de Mikasa—. ¿No es así?

—Es verdad… —titubeó un momento antes de volver a hablar—. Debo ver a unas personas antes de volver a casa.

 _«Debo hacerlo...»_

Mikasa recogía los últimos platos de la mesa mientras Eren ayudaba a Carla a lavar los platos. Por su parte, Grisha hacía anotaciones en el pequeño cuaderno que guardaba siempre en el bolsillo interno de su saco.

—¡Aahh! —exclamó Frieda al fingir un desmayo cuando se levantó de la mesa, provocando la preocupación generalizada de los Jaeger.

—¡Frieda! —exclamaron Carla y los niños—. Grisha, ayúdala por favor.

Se levantó ante la petición de su esposa y la preocupación de los pequeños. Tomó a la joven en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación de Mikasa, depositándola en la cama de la pequeña.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Eren mientras veía a su padre tomar la muñeca de la joven para revisar su pulso.

—Niños, por favor esperen afuera, Carla, ¿podrías traerme agua y mi maletín?

—Sí —dejó la habitación para ir por lo que su marido le solicitaba.

—Lamento —dijo Frieda casi en susurro cuando supo que estaba a solas con Grisha en la habitación—. Lamento dar tantas molestias.

—Estarás bien —dijo Grisha, ayudándola para que su cabeza quedara más elevada.

—Aquí tienes, querido —le entregó el maletín de doctor a su esposo, y se retiró para que éste pudiera revisar a la joven.

—Una pregunta, Frieda —tomó su estetoscopio, y lo colocó en el pecho de ella—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas estar en cinta?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! —Exclamó totalmente ruborizada, desviando la mirada hacia un lado—. Me ofende que pueda pensar tal cosa de mí.

—Me disculpo —revisó con una pequeña lámpara las pupilas de Frieda—, pero como médico, debo hacer esas preguntas para poder descartar cualquier opción.

—Comprendo —dijo aún molesta, mientras permitía que Grisha siguiera examinándola.

Guardó de nuevo sus instrumentos en su maletín. Tomó el vaso de agua que su esposa había traído. Frieda tomó a Grisha de la muñeca cuando le entregaba el agua, y la otra mano la colocó en la frente del médico.

—Olvida —dijo en voz baja—. Tú no sabes nada de la familia Fritz, ni de la familia Reiss; no sabes dónde viven, quiénes son, ni la relación entre ellos. Olvida todo sobre el titán progenitor, olvida también lo que sabes del rey de las murallas. Olvida tu vida fuera de los muros. Sé un buen padre y esposo, hasta el día en que mueras.

Frieda tomó el vaso de agua antes de que éste se derramara, mientras Grisha retrocedía confundido. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, y finalmente se recargó en la pared, desorientado.

—¿Qué? —estrechó los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundido.

—Señor Jaeger, no tengo cómo pagarle sus atenciones —dijo Frieda, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. De hecho me siento mucho mejor, usted es un gran médico.

Grisha la miraba confundido, pestañeando una y otra vez e incluso, se retiró los anteojos un instante.

—Me da gusto haberla ayudado —dijo, barriendo las palabras, aún un tanto desorientado.

* * *

Tras despedirse de los Jaeger, Frieda emprendió camino por la calle principal de Shiganshina; siempre procurando que la capa le cubriera lo más posible el rostro y cabeza para no llamar la atención.

Finalmente ante ella, se encontraba la puerta del muro María, el cual se quedó mirando por unos instantes. Era imponente.

 _«Aquí voy»_

—¿Qué haces aquí, preciosa? —preguntó un soldado de estatura media, acercándose a Frieda de manera intimidante.

La reina lo miró de pies a cabeza, sin titubear pese a la actitud del soldado.

—Abra la puerta, saldré del muro.

De más está explicar lo inverosímil que era la solicitud de Frieda, tomando en cuenta que se desconocía quién era ella realmente. El guardia se echó a reír.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —volteó hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de turno—. ¡Oigan! ¡Vengan a ver esto! ¡Esta chica quiere que le abramos la puerta para salir a cortar margaritas!

Frieda observó a los guardias riéndose de ella; señalándola, haciendo todo tipo de bromas acerca de su poca inteligencia debido a su condición como mujer. Y aunque no le agradaba eso en lo más mínimo, no movió un músculo ni dijo nada.

—A ver, otra vez, linda —dijo el mismo guardia de antes—. ¿Qué deseas?

—Que abran la puerta del muro María para que me dejen salir —pronunció firme mientras pasaba su mano con la palma hacia ellos, de un lado, hacia el otro.

Las burlas y carcajadas cesaron de pronto; los guardias se miraron entre ellos con seriedad, y fueron hacia los mecanismos para abrir la puerta del muro. No pronunciaron palabra alguna, simplemente acataron la orden de la reina.

La luz del sol fuera del muro María pegó en los pies de Frieda, y poco a poco fue iluminando a la Reina; hasta que frente a ella estaba, por fin, el paisaje del exterior de las murallas. Tomó aire y se encogió de hombros, alzó la mirada y dio unos pasos hacia afuera del muro; volteando hacia atrás, y extendiendo la palma de su mano.

—Olviden.— Tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta; y nuevamente habló elevando la voz—. ¡Cierren la puerta de la muralla! ¡Olviden todos lo que ha sucedido! ¡El muro nunca fue abierto! ¡Nadie de ustedes jamás me ha visto, escuchado mi nombre ni sabe nada sobre mí! ¡Yo jamás he estado aquí!

La puerta del muro se cerró finalmente tras de ella. Y así, Frieda es que finalmente se encontraba fuera de las murallas y en territorio de titanes.

—Más vale que esto funcione —apretó los puños, y tragó saliva—. Debo hacerlo.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, y de pronto una sombra cubrió a la joven reina quien fijó sus ojos azules ante el titan que estaba frente a ella.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _Quiero mencionar que, en cuanto a la manipulación de memorias; si bien es cierto que Mikasa no será afectada, Frieda no sabe que ella es una Ackerman, y sí sospecho que puedo jugar con esto en el futuro del fanfic, pero ya veré qué se me ocurre. Por otro lado, a Historia parecía borrarle los recuerdos al tocarla en la frente, por eso es que usé este elemento con Carla y Grisha; pero como dudo que los usuarios del TF se hayan puesto a toquetearle la cabeza a cada Paradisiano (xD) para borrar las memorias de toda la población, así que por eso utilicé lo que, a mi parecer, puede encajar más en cómo tal vez se usa la manipulación de recuerdos de masas de gente._

 _Bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo dos. Frieda ha salido de los muros... ¿Será el sushi de algún titán? ¿Qué planes tiene la reina?_

 _Pronto la continuación de esta historia... No me enojo si me dejan algún Review._

 _Besitos!_


	3. Viaje

**Capítulo 3**

 **Viaje**

Tragó saliva al estar ante aquel titán de cabello rubio y amplia sonrisa; a pesar de su poder, de saber la verdad del mundo, era escalofriante. Un descuido, cualquier error; y podría ser devorada por aquella horrible criatura que, a la vez la hería saber que alguna vez, ese titán fue una persona que tenía la desdicha de haber terminado de ese modo.

Determinada a continuar con lo que empezó, apretó los puños para tratar de dominar su nerviosismo.

—¡Detente! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió electricidad en su interior, una conexión con su entorno como pocas veces hasta ahora había experimentado.

Había funcionado, aquel titán se detuvo ante la reina, quien a pesar de ser consciente de su poder y lo que era capaz éste de hacer, no dejaba de sorprenderse.

—¡Baja tu mano hasta el suelo! —exclamó firme, retrocediendo cuando aquella monstruosa criatura obedeció, y casi la aplasta en el proceso.

La mano del titán levantó mucho polvo, del cual una buena parte se fue hacia Frieda quien había caído al suelo. Tosió casi ahogándose, hasta que finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento.

Se incorporó y miró con temor al titán frente a ella, que estaba arrodillado y con la palma de la mano extendida sobre el suelo. Volteó a su alrededor, y los titanes cerca de ella estaban también paralizados, lo cual la tranquilizó.

Subió a la palma de la mano del titán y se sacudió; y miró de nuevo la cara y la sonrisa tan amplia de aquella criatura. Seguía siendo atemorizante, pero ya había sido capaz de que el titán siguiera esas dos órdenes; no debía tener problema en que siguiera siendo así. Al menos, eso esperaba; no dejaba de ser algo que nunca había tenido que hacer antes.

—¡Andando! —volvió a gritar, a lo que el titán se levantó con la reina en la palma de su mano; quien no pudo permanecer de pie ante el brusco movimiento. Se incorporó un poco para quedar sentada en la mano, y volteó hacia los otros titanes—. ¡Aléjense de mí y del muro! —Había escuchado que al día siguiente la legión de reconocimiento haría una expedición fuera de los muros; lo que a Eren tenía bastante emocionado. Si bien no podía evitar que hubieran bajas, al menos eso les daría un poco de tiempo a sus soldados antes de toparse con los titanes.

* * *

—Esta es la frontera Utopía, vayan hacia el norte una vez que el sol se ponga —decía un militar de cabello negro.

—¡Sí señor! —respondieron los cuatro niños que Magath tenía a cargo.

—Cumplan su misión y vuelvan con el Titán Fundador —hizo una pausa para respirar—, todos.

Un temblor se sintió de pronto, confundiendo a Magath, los niños, y los otros soldados marleyanos presentes.

—¡Un titán! —gritó alguien aterrorizado.

—¿Titanes aquí? —se preguntó Magath, y es que los titanes estaban más hacia los muros; atraídos por los habitantes de los distritos a las orillas de la Muralla María, como era el caso de Shiganshina.

Los soldados marleyanos cayeron al suelo presas del pánico; algunos pudieron levantarse y correr. Una sombra cubrió a los recién llegados; y Magath y los niños contemplaban a la terrible criatura de cabello rubio y amplia sonrisa frente a ellos.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! —ordenó el comandante a sus guerreros, temeroso de que alguno de ellos pudiera ser devorado.

—¡Bájame! —gritó Frieda, llamando la atención de los presentes; más aún cuando el titán que la llevaba obedeció, y volvió a arrodillarse para colocar su mano en el suelo. Frieda se levantó, y sujetándose de los dedos de la criatura bajó de la mano de ésta—. Gracias… Quien sea que hayas sido antes de ser transformado.

—¡Imposible! —dijo un incrédulo Reiner.

—¡El titán le obedeció! —exclamó Marcel.

—¡Es imposible a menos que…! —dijo Bertholdt.

—El titán fundador… —susurró Annie.

Frieda intentó avanzar hacia los guerreros, pero cuando se percató que al titán le había llamado la atención los humanos ahí reunidos, pues mostraba signos de querer ir por ellos; se volvió hacia la criatura nuevamente.

—¡Detente! —gritó, a ese punto no podía permitir que el titán se saliera de control; pese a saberse delante de enemigos, si iba a lograr lo que se proponía, no podía permitir que sufrieran ningún daño—. ¡Regresa hacia el muro María, ahora!

Si bien no acató la orden de retirarse, el titán no se movía, pero se quedaba mirando hacia la frontera donde, años atrás, fue transformada en lo que era hoy en día.

—¡Que regreses al muro María! —Gritó aún más fuerte, provocando sentir de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica en su interior la cual, los cuatro niños presentes también percibieron.

Si bien tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos, finalmente aquel terrible ser se alejó de la frontera, emprendiendo su camino de regreso a las inmediaciones de la muralla María; tal y como la reina le había ordenado.

—Es la… La poseedora del Titán Fundador.

Todos miraron a Frieda totalmente atónitos mientras ella se acercaba al grupo. Los soldados que acompañaban al comandante y guerreros rodearon a la reina, apuntándole con sus rifles.

—¡Alto! —gritó uno de los soldados.

Frieda los miró de reojo; sus rostros amenazantes trataban de esconder el miedo que tenían de la reina. Iba en son de paz, pero el éxito de lo que pretendía dependía también en hacerse respetar o, al menos, que le temieran.

—Pueden disparar si quieren —dijo Frieda, intentando sonar lo más fría y determinada posible; aunque por dentro moría de nervios—. Sin embargo, si fallan me recuperaré pronto, y como vieron soy quien controla a los titanes; y como ese que se fue, puedo llamar a muchos más… Incluso a millones de titanes de más de cincuenta metros.

—¡Bajen sus armas! —Las miradas de los presentes incluyendo a Frieda se fijaron en Magath.

—Pero comandante.

—¡Bajen sus armas! —caminó hacia la reina—. Es obvio que hemos encontrado lo que vinimos a buscar.

Tomó aire intentando aparentar calma y dominio de la situación. Avanzó unos pasos para acercarse al comandante marleyano, y asintió con la cabeza de manera respetuosa; gesto que Magath correspondió.

—El Titán Fundador, me supongo.

—Si no le molesta… Comandante —lo llamó así al percatarse, gracias a los otros soldados, que ese hombre ostentaba dicha posición—, preferiría que me llame Frieda pues ese es mi nombre, Frieda Reiss.

Se le quedó mirando a la reina unos instantes, aún estaba incrédulo que casi inmediatamente que llegaron, la propia portadora del Titan Progenitor en persona se presentaría ante ellos. Si bien no debía confiar demasiado en su buena suerte o bien, ese era su pensamiento, decidió conducirse de manera pacífica y civilizada ante ella, correspondiendo a la actitud por parte de Frieda. Por otro lado, También su sorpresa radicaba en que se esperaban encontrar a un hombre de edad más avanzada siendo el rey de Paradis y portador del Titán Fundador; no a una joven mujer que ni siquiera debía estar cerca de sus veintes.

Titán o no, era una dama quien estaba frente al marleyano, y quien al menos de momento no daba ninguna señal de ser hostil por lo que, demostrando su educación y caballerosidad; Magath tomó la mano de la reina, depositando un beso en el dorso de manera respetuosa.

—Theo Magath, comandante del ejército de Marley —se incorporó y soltó la mano de Frieda, quien correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza—, un gusto, Señorita Reiss.

—Encantada —sonrió de manera diplomática.

—A… —estaba incrédulo, al igual que todos a su alrededor de que todo hubiera sido tan sencillo—. Es en verdad una sorpresa.

Frieda observó el buque anclado en el muelle, los soldados, los niños detrás del comandante.

—¿Estaban a punto de atacar las murallas? —trató de sonar fría, aunque un tono de consternación se pudo apreciar claramente en su voz.

—Si —respondió Magath tras unos instantes de silencio—. Estos niños detrás de mí tienen como misión infiltrarse en las murallas para buscar al portador del titán fundador, a usted, Frieda.

Los ojos de la reina se fijaron en los cuatro pequeños. Se percató de las bandas que portaban en el brazo izquierdo; mientras que Magath y los otros soldados no llevaban dichos distintivos. Su mirada nuevamente se fijó en el comandante.

—Pues como ve, les he ahorrado la tarea de ir por mí.

—Y aprecio bastante eso —dijo el marleyano con un cortés asentimiento de cabeza—. Pero me causa curiosidad que el propio rey, quiero decir, la reina en persona esté en estos momentos ante nosotros.

Frieda sonrió con una expresión de triunfo, su plan iba marchando bien hasta el momento. Volteó nuevamente hacia el navío, y avanzó unos pocos pasos en dirección al buque de guerra, sólo para después voltear hacia atrás para dirigirse al marleyano nuevamente.

—Comandante, por siglos, el poder del cual soy portadora ha causado conflictos y guerras; y no puedo seguir escondiéndome en las murallas y menos si he confirmado mi temor de que mi pueblo corre un peligro inminente —sus ojos volvieron al buque—. Vine rogando a Dios encontrarme con usted, o cualquier otro enviado de Marley.

—¿Puedo preguntar el por qué vino usted sola a encontrarnos? —dijo mientras caminaba hasta llegar junto a Frieda—. Como vio hace rato, nuestros soldados no hubieran dudado en disparar pese a ser usted la portadora del Titán Fundador; fue peligroso para usted el haber venido.

—¿Y no era igual de peligroso esperar a que fueran por mi? —replicó—. Comandante, hice este largo viaje desde la muralla Sina no para saludar y darles la bienvenida a Paradis.

—¿Entonces?

Se tomó unos momentos para apreciar la visión frente a sus ojos, un mundo totalmente nuevo que sólo había visto en las memorias de sus antepasados. Contempló el horizonte, disfrutó de la brisa marina refrescándola y jugando con su cabello.

—Vine para que me lleven con ustedes a Marley.

Magath no daba crédito a que todo fuera tan extremadamente sencillo. Simplemente, el objetivo de esa misión, Frieda, se ponía ante ellos en bandeja de plata sin tener que hacer más nada, que el mero viaje de Marley a Paradis, y de regreso.

—Lo sé, debe parecer una locura —dijo Frieda mientras reía entre dientes y observaba la reacción del marleyano—. Deseo me lleven a Marley ante quien dirija su nación y… —se quedó pensativa unos segundos—. Con la familia Tybur, sus descendientes deben estar todavía en Marley, ¿no es así?

—En efecto —se llevó las manos a la barbilla. Todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, y eso era sospechoso sin embargo, no parecía haber nadie cerca de ahí; de lo contrario ya hubiera sido devorado por titanes al ser Frieda la única presente capaz de controlarlos—. Si su objetivo es llegar a Marley, entonces complaceré su deseo, Frieda.

Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a sus hombres y a los pequeños que le acompañaban.

—¡Cambio de planes! —Todos se detuvieron, atentos a las órdenes de su comandante—. Puesto que el Titán Fundador, quiero decir, Frieda Reiss, se ha presentado voluntariamente ante nosotros y decidido acompañarnos de regreso a Marley; eso es lo que haremos. —Apuntó con su brazo a un par de sujetos a su izquierda—. Preparen un camarote —nuevamente se dirigió a todos—. Volvamos a Marley, tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar —dijo antes de volver junto a la reina.

—Gracias —sonrió mientras observaba a los soldados abordar, y preparar todo para zarpar nuevamente.

—Frieda, una vez que aborde el buque no habrá marcha atrás —dijo Magath con voz seria, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de la reina—. Al llegar a Marley, mis superiores querrán que la lleve ante ellos; y si bien me comprometo a que usted llegue sana y salva, no puedo garantizar su destino si mis superiores toman alguna decisión sobre usted.

Estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, y que en cualquier momento podría colapsar. ¿Hacía acaso lo correcto? Miraba a los niños que los observaban con reservas, y sólo se preguntaba sobre quién portaría al titan colosal con el que tantas noches soñó.

—El Rey Fritz, resultó ser reina —dijo Marcel.

—Al menos podremos volver a casa ahora, no tendremos que llevar a cabo esa misión.

—¡Es la reina de los demonios! —exclamó Reiner—. Todavía podemos llegar al muro y acabar con ellos, ¡Merecen morir por casi llevar al mundo a su destrucción!

—Reiner…

—¿No ves que ella misma ha venido a nosotros? —interrumpió Annie—. Íbamos a romper la muralla y sacrificar a las personas de adentro sólo para buscarla, ¡mírenla! Ya no tenemos que mover un dedo.

—Annie tiene razón —dijo Bertholdt—. Además, todos vimos cómo controló a ese titán; si atacamos, ¡podría liberar a los colosales de los muros!

—Un grito basta —dijo Reiner con la mirada perdida.

—Será mejor que abordemos el barco —dijo Marcel—. Volveremos a Marley dentro de poco.

Todavía en el muelle, Frieda observó a los pequeños subir al buque, y nuevamente su atención se fijó en Magath.

—Comandante, sé bien que usted debe seguir órdenes; y si no puede hacer más por mi, salvo llevarme ante sus superiores, no se preocupe, yo estoy más que agradecida —bajó por un momento la mirada, respiró profundo—. Pero, si ve la oportunidad de ayudarme a ser escuchada sin que usted tenga problemas; y de este modo puede ayudarme en reunirme con la familia Tybur y el líder de Marley… Comandante.

—Theo Magath, por favor, Frieda —interrumpió.

—Theo —sonrió, y asintió en agradecimiento—. Si cree poder ayudarme en reunirme con los líderes de su nación y con los Tybur, le estaré eternamente agradecida… Quisiera poder decir que lo recompensaré, pero ni yo estoy segura de lo que sucederá conmigo.

Caminó un poco, y pasó de estar al costado derecho de la reina, a estar a la izquierda de Frieda.

—Haré lo que pueda por usted, Frieda —ofreció su brazo—. ¿Abordamos?

—Pensé que iba a llevarme como su prisionera.

—Usted vino a nosotros voluntariamente, pese a que pudo ordenarle al titan que nos devorara, no lo hizo; sólo estoy correspondiendo a su gesto.

—Lo agradezco, Theo.— Frieda tomó el brazo del comandante, y escoltada por él subió al gran buque de guerra marleyano. Un soldado la escoltó hacia el camarote que Magath había ordenado que prepararan para que ella viajara.

Pese a que la travesía desde su hogar hasta la frontera había sido larga y cansada, Frieda prefirió no dormir por el momento. Era su primera vez fuera de los muros, en ese mundo desconocido del que sabía por las memorias de sus ancestros; y ese mundo era hermoso.

Tal vez era la primera y última vez que podría ver ese enorme océano por el que navegaban, por lo que prefirió mantenerse observando por la orilla del buque, tanto como sus fuerzas le permitieran.

—Todo esto que nos negaron durante cien años —dijo con añoranza, pensando en su pueblo que había dejado atrás, y quienes por generaciones habían vivido sin conocer maravillas como la que tenía ante sus ojos.

—¿Reina de los muros?

Frieda volteó ante la vocesilla del niño que le hablaba, por su mente pasaron todos sus hermanos, incluida Historia. No pudo evitar preguntarse si estarían bien, y rogó internamente porque así fuera.

—Puedes decirme Frieda, Reina de los muros es muy largo.

—Mi nombre es Marcel, Marcel Galliard —dijo con las mejillas rosadas, inclinando su cabeza de manera respetuosa.

—Mucho gusto, Marcel —sonrió.

Pero la sonrisa de Frieda no duraría mucho, pues las tormentosas imágenes en su cabeza que la torturaban desde que tomó el poder de su tío Uri se hicieron presentes. Guerras, traiciones, conflictos; el éxodo eldiano. Frieda se alejó del pequeño y retrocedió hasta chocar con una de las paredes, donde se desplomó en el piso.

—No estoy peleando —decía entre lágrimas desesperadas—. Ellos siguen en los muros, ¡Nadie sabe nada!

—¿Frie-da? —Marcel estaba confundido, era como si ella estuviera hablando con alguien, pero a la vez consigo misma. Siendo él mismo el portador de un titán, supo que ella estaba viendo las memorias de sus antecesores pero, ¿qué tan terribles eran, que le provocaban tanto sufrimiento?

—¡No voy a pelear! Quiero salvarlos a todos, ¡no voy a pelear! —respiraba con dificultad mientras lloraba amargamente. Poco a poco los tormentosos recuerdos se empezaron a disipar, mientras ella lograba tranquilizarse.

—Frieda.

Seguía sujetando su cabeza mientras su llanto continuaba, aunque cada vez era un poco más calmado.

—Frieda… Por favor, levántese —dijo Magath cuando llegó donde Marcel y la reina. Tras haberla conocido tan entera y decidida, verla en ese estado era definitivamente algo que el marleyano simplemente no concebía—. Venga conmigo —dijo al tomarla en brazos, y llevarla cargada hasta el camarote que se había acondicionado para ella.

Normalmente era su hermano mayor quien tenía ese tipo de gestos con ella, por lo que se sintió avergonzada de que la hubieran visto en medio de una de sus crisis. Se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, hasta que Magath la depositó en la cama de su camarote.

—Gracias.

—Descanse, Frieda —esbozó una media sonrisa—. Aún falta para llegar a Marley, es mejor que duerma un poco.

Asintió con la cabeza, y sólo escuchó la puerta cuando ésta se cerró, quedando sola en aquel camarote. Observó por una de las escotillas el exterior, la noche era oscura con excepción de la luna llena de esa noche.

 _«Tu voluntad no me controlará por siempre, ya logré salir de los muros y estoy aquí… Sé que podré romper tu voluntad un día, pero primero, debo completar lo que vine a hacer.»_

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 _Hola! Pues, Frieda va camino a Marley, ¿Qué se encontrará en aquella nación enemiga?_

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente. Besos!_


	4. Marley

**Capítulo 4**

 **Marley**

Tomó la pelota, llevó su brazo hacia atrás para preparar su lanzamiento; alzó un poco la pierna izquierda para apoyar su peso sobre la derecha, y finalmente lanzó con toda su fuerza aquella pelota de baseball, la cual impactó sobre la red de aquella pequeña cancha cerrada donde practicaba a diario. Si bien esto le servía como entrenamiento para usar con su titán en el campo de batalla; la realidad es que a Zeke Jaeger, portador del temible titán Bestia, le encantaba el baseball; lamentablemente, no tenía alguien que compartiera esa pasión por dicho deporte.

 _«¡Rayos! ¡Yo debí haber ido a la misión a la isla! Nunca creí que me dejarían aquí, ¡demonios!»_

Tomó otra pelota de un gran cesto, el cual estaba lleno por decenas, quizás cientos de pelotas. Nuevamente se preparó para otro lanzamiento; y con furia arrojó la pelota hacia un objetivo en la red, tratando de desahogar la frustración por haber recibido la orden de permanecer en Marley.

—¡Zeke!

El joven dejó de lado el cesto donde guardaba sus pelotas de baseball, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de aquella pequeña cancha donde practicaba.

—¡Pieck! —abrió la puerta al ver correr hacia él a su compañera de doce años—. ¿Vienes a ayudarme a practicar mis lanzamientos?

—El comandante Magath y los otros —decía entre jadeos, luego de correr una distancia considerable para llegar donde su superior—. Han vuelto.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédulo—. Eso no puede ser, se fueron a la Isla Paradis apenas ayer y según sé, el comandante y la tripulación se quedarían anclados allá por si Marcel y los demás debían abortar la misión.

—Pues volvieron —dijo Pieck, un poco más repuesta—. Hay un gran movimiento y elementos desplazándose al muelle, ¡hay quienes dicen que vienen con el Titán Fundador en persona!

No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero en cuanto volteó pudo ver a Zeke correr.

—¡No te quedes ahí, Pieck! ¡Debemos ir al muelle!

* * *

Una vez que fue notificado del desplazamiento de elementos marleyanos en el muelle, el comandante fue hacia el camarote de la reina. No hubiera querido tanto alboroto sin embargo, debían notificar el regreso tan pronto del navío; además de la pasajera extra que llevaban con ellos.

Dentro del camarote, Frieda se había ya aseado y cambiado de ropa. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, sentada a la orilla de la cama.

Por una parte, sentía vergüenza de que la hayan visto en uno de sus episodios depresivos, que solían atacarla cuando las memorias de sus antecesores se manifestaban. Miró a su alrededor, y después al mar por una de las escotillas, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Las dudas comenzaban a invadirla en ese momento; pero cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, cayó en cuenta de algo: No había marcha atrás, no desde que salió del muro María.

—Adelante —dijo en voz alta cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, y acto seguido se puso de pie, tomando el bolso donde llevaba sus cosas en aquella travesía.

—Frieda —Magath entró al camarote, acercándose a la reina—, debe saber que elementos de Marley se han desplegado, comprenderá que debimos anunciar su llegada.

—Lo entiendo —pronunció con nerviosismo, y a la vez, con miedo. ¿Qué le depararía ahora el destino? Debía averiguarlo.

En medio de un despliegue de tropas eldianas al servicio de marley, Frieda salió del brazo del Comandante, seguidos por los pequeños guerreros. Una vez que bajaron del buque y pisaron el muelle, cierto joven de cabello rubio y lentes llegó ante ellos.

—Zeke.

—Comandante Magath —dijo mientras hacía un saludo militar. Siendo que estaba al lado de su superior, los ojos de Zeke de inmediato se posaron en la joven reina que acompañaba al marleyano.

—Si me disculpa, Frieda —dicho esto, ella lo soltó al momento en que asentía respetuosamente con la cabeza. El comandante hizo una seña con los ojos al más joven para retirarse un par de metros para hablar a solas.

—Comandante, dicen que capturaron al Titán Fundador.

—Capturar es una palabra interesante —se quedó pensativo—. Más bien el titán fundador vino hacia nosotros y decidió acompañarnos.

—¿¡Cómo!? —sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Frieda de un modo nada discreto—. ¡No me diga que ella es el Titán Fundador!

—¿Acaso viste a algún otro desconocido bajando del buque?

Los curiosos ojos de Zeke seguían fijos en Frieda, quien no tardó en sentir la mirada del jefe de guerra sobre ella. Se sintió incómoda al percatarse que en efecto, estaba siendo observada, a lo que respondió desviando su rostro hacia un lado.

—¿¡Quieres al menos tratar de disimular un poco!? —reprendió Magath.

—Lo… ¡Lo lamento! —se rascó la nuca y bajó la mirada.

—Pareciera que jamás has visto a una mujer atractiva en tu vida.

—¿¡Qué!? —replicó ante las palabras de su superior—. ¡No la miraba por eso! ¡Es que es increíble que sea el titán fundador!

—Yo tampoco lo hubiera creído —de giró un poco, pudiendo así mirar de reojo a la reina quien sólo aguardaba de pie en el muelle—. Pero yo mismo la vi controlando un titán.

No salía de su asombro, pues Frieda en apariencia era, sí, muy bella, pero también se veía tan joven y frágil; ¿cómo alguien como ella podía llevar semejante poder? Sí, Annie y Pieck eran niñas pequeñas que también portaban terribles poderes; pero ellas eran guerreras entrenadas para ello sin embargo, por más que Zeke trataba de mirarla, Frieda parecía tan delicada, tan no entrenada para la guerra como sí él y sus compañeros.

—Increíble… —Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en el marleyano—. Dice que decidió acompañarlos, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Escucha, Zeke —sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, a lo que Zeke respondió sacando un encendedor. Magath le ofreció al joven un cigarrillo también. Exhaló el humo—. Ella quiere hablar con la familia Tybur, no sé para qué; pero tenemos órdenes de llevarla ante el General Calvin… —le dio otra calada a su cigarro—. Seguramente la pondrán bajo custodia, y siendo ella una eldiana de sangre real…

—Deberá concebir guerreros hasta que sea tiempo de que alguien tome su poder —completó el más joven—. Puedo preguntar, señor, ¿para qué quiere ella reunirse con los Tybur? Es más, ¿Qué hace ella viniendo a Marley de manera voluntaria?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta —respiró profundamente—, pero no parece tener intenciones hostiles.

—Dudo que el General Calvin la suelte una vez que la llevemos ante él, no conocerá a los Tybur.

—Es ahí donde pretendo que entres tú e intervengas —dijo con voz seca.

—¿Señor?

Dio otra calada más a su cigarrillo, una profunda; y exhaló el humo de un modo más prolongado que de costumbre.

—Eres el jefe de guerra, el hijo del milagro; eres el único eldiano a quien los marleyanos escuchamos —terminó el cigarrillo, y lo arrojó al suelo para apagarlo con un pisotón—. Yo trataré de hacer lo posible por llevarla ante los Tybur, pero quiero que también intervengas; si el General Calvin se pone difícil, confiaré en tu talento con las palabras.

—Así será, señor —tiró su cigarrillo para apagarlo.

* * *

El silencio en el carruaje que, junto a Magath y Zeke, la transportaba a los cuarteles generales de Marley era insoportable. Los nervios la mataban, y si bien Magath se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana; los ojos de Zeke eran una pesada losa sobre ella. Se sentía terriblemente incómoda de ser observada como atracción de circo; eso aunado a la incertidumbre de si todo saldría como ella esperaba, o si quizás al llegar a los cuarteles todo terminaría.

Era momento de averiguarlo, el vehículo se detuvo luego de ingresar a las instalaciones militares; y los dos hombres que iban con ella bajaron del carruaje.

—Ayúdala a bajar —dijo Magath con tono autoritario.

—¡Sí! —se acercó a la puerta del carruaje, ofreciendo su mano justo a tiempo cuando Frieda estaba saliendo del vehículo.

Dudó, finalmente él y sus miradas la habían hecho sentir terriblemente incómoda; pero siendo que él tenía una cortesía con ella, aunque hubiese sido por una orden superior, se apoyó en la mano del joven para poder bajar los escaloncillos del carruaje.

—Gracias —soltó la mano de Zeke, y se acercó con el comandante.

Miró hacia la puerta para ingresar al edificio, analizaba sus opciones. Volteó hacia los jóvenes.

—Zeke, tú encaminarás a Frieda, yo iré delante de ustedes.

—Sí, señor —se acercó hacia la reina, ofreciendo su brazo— Frieda.

Se quedó inmóvil por pocos segundos finalmente, ya había tratado todo este tiempo con Magath y por lo mismo, sentía cierta confianza con el comandante; Zeke en cambio, apenas acababa de conocerlo y su intensa mirada constante sobre ella seguía siendo incómoda. Sin embargo, no pensaba flaquear sólo por tener que ir acompañada por él; así que haciendo acopio de toda su diplomacia, tomó el brazo de Zeke, y ambos jóvenes se adentraron a los cuarteles caminando detrás del comandante de los guerreros.

Mientras avanzaban por entre los pasillos para ir a la oficina principal, Zeke miraba de reojo a Frieda. No podía negar que poseía una gran belleza, y la sencillez de ella solamente enfatizaba más ese detalle.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Cómo? —no entendió la pregunta, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que le habían dicho, sino sólo el sonido de la voz.

—¿Por qué viniste a Marley? ¿Sabes acaso lo que pasará contigo ahora?

—Yo… —se quedó pensativa— Necesito hablar con la familia Tybur, y con quien dirige este país.— Se quedó mirando a Zeke sorprendida cuando éste detuvo su andar.

—Escucha bien, ahorita mismo vamos con el general de todo el ejército, y él no es un hombre nada benevolente con los eldianos. Eres el Titán Fundador, y también de la realeza; en cuanto entres a esa oficina serás una prisionera y serás usada como sujeto de pruebas para la sociedad de titanes, ¿¡Entiendes!? —Trataba de mantener un volumen bajo para no llamar la atención, pero le sorprendía la ingenuidad de la reina sobre ir y tener una reunión con quienes controlaban Marley.

Sintió que temblaba por dentro ante la información que Zeke acababa de soltar; ¿en verdad había viajado tanto sólo para convertirse en una incubadora? No lo iba a permitir.

—Zeke… ¡Ayúdame, por favor! Yo de verdad necesito hablar con la familia Tybur ellos… —tragó saliva mientras respiraba agitadamente— ¡Los Tybur y mi antepasado hicieron un pacto! No… No puedo hablar de eso, salvo con la familia Tybur, de verdad, ¡debo llegar con los Tybur!

—¿Todo bien allá atrás? —preguntó Magath, mirando a los más jóvenes por encima del hombro.

—¡Si, ya vamos! —tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos—. No puedo garantizarte nada, pero necesito que te tranquilices porque si hay una mínima oportunidad de librarte de ser un conejillo de indias con sangre real, necesito que estés calmada.

Frieda asintió con la cabeza, y tomó el brazo de Zeke cuando éste volvió a ofrecerlo. Si antes estaba nerviosa ahora estaba en verdad aterrada; debía asegurarse de hablar con los Tybur y los líderes de Marley a como diera lugar, finalmente, abandonó las murallas por evitar el desastre de la destrucción de los muros y la muerte de su familia y la suya propia; no para ser forzada el resto de su vida a ser un sujeto de laboratorio.

Un hombre bastante delgado y edad media aguardaba sentado a la cabeza de la sala de juntas principal. En cuanto en Marley se recibió el mensaje en código morse sobre el arribo de Magath y los guerreros en compañía de Frieda, Calvin ansiaba ver con sus propios ojos si lo que aquel corto telegrama decía era cierto.

—Adelante —dijo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, y se puso inmediatamente de pie—. Comandante Magath, estaba aguardando su llegada —sus ojos se posaron en los jóvenes que recién entraban—. Y veo que viene acompañado.

—General Calvin —dijo Zeke con un saludo militar.

—Hijo del milagro, Zeke —sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la reina—. ¿Y usted, jovencita? ¿Qué la trae a este lugar? —volteó hacia el comandante—. Magath, en el telegrama decía que habían capturado al Titán Fundador, ¿dónde está?

—Verá señor —aclaró su garganta—, no es que lo hayamos capturado…

—Yo soy el Titán Fundador —interrumpió Frieda, soltándose del brazo de Zeke y, sacando fuerzas de ni ella sabía dónde, se acercó al general—. Soy Frieda Reiss, portadora del Titán Fundador y Reina de las murallas de la Isla Paradis; no fui capturada, sino que he venido por propia voluntad a Marley.

—¿Reiss? —estaba tan asombrado, que lo primero que captó su atención fue el apellido— ¿No acaso debería ser, Fritz?

—No, señor —negó con la cabeza—, varias generaciones atrás cambiamos nuestro apellido a Reiss para proteger a nuestra familia; los Fritz de la isla Paradis son sólo señuelos.

—Ya veo —una vez que salió de su asombro inicial, la barrió de arriba abajo con la mirada—. Es en verdad una sorpresa que haya venido hasta acá por su propia voluntad… ¿Debería llamarla, majestad? —preguntó con ironía.

—Sólo Frieda, si prefiere —inclinó la cabeza con respeto a modo de presentación—. He venido hasta acá porque me es urgente hablar asuntos de estado con el líder de Marley, pero antes, debo reunirme con la familia Tybur… Hay asuntos del pasado que debo tratar con ellos.

—Como sea —volteó hacia el más joven—. Zeke, ¡arréstala!

 _«¡Ya me temía que esto pasara!»_

—General…

—¿Qué sucede Magath? ¿Acaso te conmueve esta desconocida que no es más que la reina de los demonios? Seguro la sociedad titán la encontrará como un sujeto interesante de estudio.

En ese momento se arrepintió de haber tomado la palabra en lugar de dejar que Magath o Zeke hablaran primero. Pareció en su momento lo más acertado, además, ¡era una reina!

—General Calvin —dijo Zeke con voz firme, atrayendo la atención de los presentes—. Propongo que antes de arrestarla, deberíamos darle la oportunidad a la familia Tybur de decidir si desean reunirse con ella o no.

—¿Molestar a la familia Tybur sólo porque la reina de esos demonios desea tomar el té?

—Señor —continuó firme, sin titubear—, lo que sea que la señorita Reiss deba tratar con ellos debe ser en verdad algo apremiante; en 100 años desde el final de la Gran Guerra Titán, la familia Fritz se encerró en los muros de la isla Paradis, si una de sus miembros y en especial, quien porta el Titán Fundador vino en persona… Creo que es algo que no podemos simplemente echar a la basura y usarla como conejillo de indias.

Se quedó pensativo. Como la gran mayoría de los marleyanos, Calvin también despreciaba a los eldianos, todos. Sin embargo, y gracias a que a los 7 años entregó a sus padres a Marley por traición a la nación; Zeke se había ganado la confianza plena de todos, incluyéndolo a él. Y ese niño que hoy era un hombre de 20 años de edad tenía un buen punto: ningún Fritz había salido nunca de la isla, ¿porqué Frieda lo haría ahora arriesgando tanto?

—¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros que esta jovencita es quien dice ser? Me refiero, a que sea de verdad la portadora del Titán Fundador.

—Tendrá que confiar en mi, general —dijo Frieda, esbozando entonces una sonrisa maliciosa—, supongo que no querrá que me transforme en titán estando aquí adentro.

—Yo mismo la vi, General —intervino Magath—, cuando fui a dejar a la unidad de guerreros a la isla, la señorita Reiss llegó a nosotros siendo transportada en la palma de la mano de un titán, a quien envió de regreso hacia los muros después de que llegó al puerto.

—Interesante —dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja, y no apartaba la mirada de la reina.

—General —volvió a intervenir Zeke—, yo me comprometo a vigilar de cerca y en todo momento a la reina de Paradis, soy el titán más fuerte, si intenta algo intervendré sin dudar; pero creo que es importante que los Tybur sepan de la llegada de ella, y la reunión que Frieda busca… Y que sea decisión de ellos si desean entrevistarse con la reina de Paradis.

Se dio la media vuelta, dando la espalda a los presentes, y observando el patio a través del gran ventanal.

—Si los Tybur no desean hablar conmigo… —comenzó a decir Frieda en voz alta. Temblaba, estaba asustada y se sentía acorralada; lo que diría no sería fácil, pero debía jugarse la última carta posible—. Si los Tybur no acceden a verme, entonces… ¡Entonces yo misma me entregaré para que Marley haga lo que quiera conmigo!

—Frieda —dijo Magath en susurro ante la sorpresa por aquellas palabras.

—Si desean hacer experimentos conmigo, lo aceptaré; si desean tenerme encerrada los diez años que me quedan de vida, lo aceptaré —tomó aire, si ya lo anteriormente dicho era terrible, lo siguiente lo era aún más—. Pero sólo aceptaré eso cuando tenga la negativa directa de la familia Tybur, antes no.

Volvió a girarse hacia los presentes con la mano en la barbilla, pensando, siempre pensando.

—Una oferta difícil de rechazar —miró al joven—. ¡Zeke! Serás el responsable de vigilar a la reina de los demonios, tal y como tú mismo ofreciste; el más mínimo incidente, ¡Y deberás entregar esa bestia a otro guerrero!

—Sí, señor.

—General Magath, ya que usted trajo al Titán Fundador a Marley; será el encargado de conducirla hasta la familia Tybur, si es que ellos acceden a verla. Haré unas llamadas más tarde y les haré saber la decisión de los Tybur.

En ese momento, Frieda sintió un gran alivio por primera vez desde que salió de su casa, ¡había logrado ser escuchada! Claro, si los Tybur no accedían a verla, pasaría los diez años que le quedaban siendo un conejillo de indias humano debido a su sangre real. Al menos había ganado algo de tiempo.

—Sin embargo —volvió a hablar Calvin—, Frieda Reiss está en Marley bajo la condición de prisionera, así que deberá permanecer en estas instalaciones hasta que los Tybur den su resolución.

—Señor, ¿no cree que es algo extremo? —dijo Magath.

—Está bien —dijo la reina—, permaneceré aquí, no tengo problema con ello… Pueden conducirme a mi celda.

—Señor —dijo Zeke—, no creo necesario que ella permanezca en una celda, podría quedarse en alguna de las habitaciones de la unidad de guerreros, o incluso en mi despacho; tenga por seguro que yo no perderé de vista al Titán Fundador.

—Que así sea.

* * *

Terminó de cenar. Si bien en un inicio se sentía por completo inapetente, en cuanto probó el primer bocado no pudo detenerse. Se sentó en el tocador donde Annie y Pieck solían peinarse cuando se quedaban en los cuarteles; aunque esa noche, las pequeñas guerreras habían vuelto a sus hogares en el ghetto de Liberio.

La espera por noticias era angustiante, y el sólo pensar en cumplir su promesa en caso de que su reunión con los Tybur no pudiera concretarse, le aterraba. Tomó un cepillo sobre el tocador, y comenzó a cepillar su cabellera, deteniéndose al ver en el reflejo del espejo que la puerta se abría.

—Zeke… —dijo cuando el joven ingresó a la habitación, percatándose de una bolsa que llevaba él en la mano—. ¿Qué es eso?

Se acomodó los lentes, y colocó la bolsa sobre la litera inferior. Frieda por su parte se levantó del tocador, estaba ansiosa por noticias.

—Frieda…

—¿Dijeron algo? ¿Los Tybur accederán a verme? —interrumpió sin más, la espera la mataba.

—Te traje algo de ropa —dijo mientras miraba la bolsa que había dejado sobre la cama de abajo; para entonces ver fijamente a los ojos a Frieda—. Los Tybur aceptaron, el General Calvin dijo que inclusive vendrán a Liberio para reunirse contigo.

—No puede ser —sonrió incrédula. Tras la posibilidad de un infierno en vida, un rayo de luz aparecía para ella. Era cosa de esperar que esa reunión se diera, y que la suerte siguiera sonriéndole como hasta ahora.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _Yayyy! Por fin capítulo nuevo! Pues hasta ahora todo va relativamente bien para Fri, que ahora le tocará verse con los Tybur, ¿Qué pasará ahora?_

 _Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega, disculpen por demorar tanto, y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Besos! ¿Reviews?_


End file.
